


Urgency

by CommanderNova



Series: Starker omorashi [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova
Summary: Tony brings Peter to a charity event and makes him wait





	Urgency

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to get this out of my system

Tony had invited Peter to join him to one of the many events he had to attend, and Peter had jumped at the chance to be by his side all night long, make sure everyone knew that Tony was taken. Peter didn't consider himself a jealous person, but it was hard to watch other people flirt with Tony, something that happened quite often.

It was the type of event that required him to wear the expensively tailored suit Tony had bought him a while ago. Despite how much Tony kept reassuring him how good he looked in it, hands trailing down his side as he shot him a heated look, Peter still felt nervous about wearing something so ridiculously expensive. He knew he wasn’t exactly graceful, when he was wearing his spider-suit it wasn’t that much of an issue, but as soon as the suit came off he was tripping over his own feet and knocking over cups and glasses left and right.

It didn’t matter, though, because he would have the chance to be Tony Stark’s arm candy, and there was no way he was going to pass up that opportunity. He’d just have to try not to make a complete fool of himself. Should be easy, right?

Turned out it was very easy, Tony did most of the talking anyway, not that Peter would’ve wanted to talk to any of the people they met. It was just some charity event, nothing science related, so the guests were mostly stuck-up rich people caught in an eternal pissing contest, showing off their excessive wealth to other rich people with even more excessive wealth. Their polite conversation was just a thinly veiled attempt to hide their clear contempt. No one was fooling anyone.

It went without saying that Peter was bored out of his mind, and Tony wouldn’t even let him drink, saying something about Peter not being 21 yet. So, to give his hands something to do he just kept drinking any non-alcoholic drink he could get his hands on, it was more out of boredom than out of actual thirst, but it was something.

He quickly came to regret that, though, because after an hour or so he felt a steady pressure growing in his bladder and the need to go to the bathroom rose.

"Tony," he whispered, nudging the older man's side lightly to grab his attention. "I really need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Tony didn't even bother to look at him, just wrapped an arm around Peter's skinny waist and pulled him close. "Not right now, sweetheart," he replied in a way that made Peter feel like a small kid who wanted something from his parent. He had to refrain himself from pouting in response.

Fine, it wasn't that urgent anyway, he'd be able to hold it a little longer until Tony felt generous enough to let him go to the bathroom. Which would've been much easier if Tony didn't continue handing him drinks every so often, almost absentmindedly. It appeared that was the most attention he was going to get that night, so he just took every glass that was pushed into his hand and drank it obediently and yeah, he was really starting to feel the pressure.

"Tony," he tried again, almost a full hour of listening to empty conversation later, squirming and fidgeting slightly. At that point he was starting to wonder how long they'd have to stay there, because he was getting kind of fed up with the formalities of charity events. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he'd kind of hoped Tony would only have to show his face for a bit and then they could just leave and fuck in the back of his expensive care. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side and now he was pressed to Tony's side, trying not to seem too obviously restless, but the hand on his waist wouldn't budge and Peter was trapped.

"Peter, baby, just a little longer." Peter had definitely heard those words before, the glint in Tony's eyes betraying what kind of game they were playing and _oh_ , was he really going to do this? He was already feeling incredibly on edge, but the heated glances Tony kept shooting him made his insides turn to liquid and he didn't think he'd be able to deny him anything.

"Fine." He gritted his teeth and tried to surreptitiously cross his legs, hoping to alleviate the pressure somewhat, but it was only barely working.

"Good boy," Tony whispered, breath hot against Peter's ear, before turning back to the conversation, sending a shiver down his spine. He could do this, he could be good for Tony and hold it for a while longer, but god knows how long he'd have to stay and meanwhile Tony was handing him another drink, really pushing him to his limits.

He could do this. Right. Another 30 minutes passed mostly uneventfully except for the ever-growing need that made his body shake with nerves, the humiliation of wetting himself in public would be too much to bear for him. There was no way Tony would let that happen, though, Tony knew when to stop. He'd push Peter, sure, but never any further than he could handle, even if Peter thought he couldn't.

"Daddy," Peter tried, his voice quiet enough so only Tony could hear, the noise of the crowd and the music easily drowning the word out. "Please... Can we go now?" Can _I_ go now? But of course Tony wouldn't give in so easily, so he just rubbed soothing circles on Peter's back until Peter's muscles relaxed a little.

"15 more minutes and we'll go home." Peter could handle 15 more minutes, but the ride home was at least another 30 minutes on top of that and desperation was creeping around the corner. He forced himself to take a deep breath and still his fidgeting hands, be good for Tony.

Time seemed to crawl on slowly, 15 minutes feeling more like an hour. His face was hot, a blush staining his cheeks and he knew Tony could see it, too. He was no longer paying attention to the conversation, just counting down the minutes until he would be alone with Tony. He hadn't even noticed Tony saying his goodbyes until the arm around his waist tightened some more and he was whisked away to the exit.

He barely managed to hold back a sigh of relief when Tony opened the door to his car and Peter slid into the backseat, immediately crossing his legs. He didn't really feel like messing up the expensive upholstering of the seats or the fabric of his suit.

"Did so well, baby boy, but you'll have to hold it a little bit longer for me, think you can do that for me?" Tony asked, hand on Peter's chin to force him to make eye contact. All Peter could do was nod, unable to hold back the sharp gasp when Tony gently nudged his thighs apart. If Peter didn't know any better he'd think Tony wanted him to wet himself right there.

The ride back home was pure torture, the heat of Tony's hand high up on his thigh combined with the desperation coursing through his body driving him absolutely insane. Every so often a weak whimper would escape his throat and his face burned even hotter. Tony knew exactly what he was doing to Peter, the effect he had on him. It was maddening, to be completely at the whims of someone else, but it was intoxicating as well. Submitting to Tony was one of the easiest things he'd ever done, even when it wasn't as easy.

Somehow they managed to make it to the tower without Peter making a mess of himself. He had expected Tony to tease him during the entire ride, but aside from the hand on his thigh Tony mostly kept silent, clearly aware of how close to his breaking point Peter was. Peter appreciated that.

"F-fuck," Peter choked out when it was time to get out of the car, the amount of liquid he had consumed that night definitely making itself apparent. He felt so full, there was no way he was going to make it to the bathroom, or bedroom, depending on how Tony was feeling, there was just no way, but Tony gave him an encouraging look and Peter had to _try._ He practically ran to the elevator, glaring at Tony as he followed at a calm pace, taking his sweet time.

The amount of relief he felt when he stepped into Tony's bedroom was unrivaled by pretty much anything else and he immediately rushed towards the bathroom, thinking that would be the end of it. The hand that wrapped around his wrist suggested otherwise.

"Daddy," he whined, desperation bleeding into his voice. "Daddy, I really need to go, I-I don't think I can hold it much longer." Tony's hand moved down his chest until it was resting right over Peter's bladder and Peter felt panic flare through his body, bringing tears to his eyes.

"I want to see you make a mess of yourself," Tony whispered darkly, pressing his body against Peter's back and pushing his hand down slightly.

"B-but the suit... it's so expensive," Peter stuttered, bringing his hands down to his crotch in a weak attempt to stop the trickle of pee that was leaking into his underwear.

"It's okay, baby, I'll buy you a thousand more suits, just so I can watch you ruin all of them." Tony's teeth grazed over the sensitive skin of Peter's neck and Peter tipped his head back against Tony's shoulder, still desperately trying to regain control.

He whimpered and gasped weakly, half-heartedly trying to squirm out of Tony's hold. "Daddy, daddy please, please I can't, I-I can't," he sobbed. The tears that had been threatening to fall for a while now finally spilled down his red cheeks, the embarrassment of wetting himself in front of tony making his blush spread all the way down to his chest.

"C'mere, sweetheart." Tony's voice was soothing, his hand heavy on the back of Peter's shoulder as he guided them to the chair in the corner of the room. He sat down and pulled Peter into his lap, back to chest, giving Tony the freedom to touch Peter as much as he wanted to. Tony's thighs forced his knees apart, keeping his legs spread almost obscenely and Peter let out another panicked sob. Tony's erection was pressing insistently against his ass and Peter subconsciously grinded against it.

A large hand settled on his lower stomach and Peter felt hot all over, every nerve over sensitive and on fire. He had to close his eyes, his breathing coming in shallow pants, so close to having to let go. He was so focused on controlling his breathing that he didn't notice Tony's hand pushing down hard until a sharp gasp was forced from his lips, panic soaring through his body as he felt liquid running down his legs, soaking through the crotch of his pants.

"Daddy!" he moaned, the relief mixing with the shame in a terrible, perfect cocktail of pleasure. It felt so good to just let go, his soft whimpers and whines filling the air, the soothing sound of Tony whispering praise into his ear making him tip his head back. "Fuck..."

"Such a good boy, doing so good for daddy," Tony mumbled against his neck, trailing kisses up to Peter's jawline. The fabric of his now wet pants was grating against his sensitive skin and everything felt like too much, he knew he was shaking, the occasional sob making his shoulders heave. "You let go so well for me." Tony turned Peter's face to press their lips together, the angle kind of awkward due to their position, but still impossibly good.

Once the stream of liquid had finally let up Peter felt his heart rate slow down again, right up until Tony's hand made its way down to the soaking wet crotch of his pants, squeezing slightly, and Peter moaned.

"Get on your knees, baby boy." The hand was gone again and Peter was helpless to obey the softly spoken command, dropping to his knees in front of Tony. "You look so goddamn pretty like this, such a beautiful mess." Tony cupped his cheek and ran his thumb over Peter's lips. "I think you know what I want, don't you, sweetheart?" All Peter could do was nod as Tony's thumb slipped into his mouth, hands flying to Tony's zipper almost immediately. Tony removed his thumb from Peter's mouth to card his fingers through Peter's hair and Peter instinctively leaned into the touch.

Tony's cock was rock hard and leaking, flushed pink at the tip, and Peter felt his mouth water, unable to resist leaning in and licking a long stripe from the base to the tip, moaning at the taste. Tony clearly wasn't in the mood to be teased though, so he tightened his grip on Peter's hair and forced him to take his cock into his mouth, lips stretched around the thick flesh.

He adored being on his knees for Tony, making the older man feel good was one of his favourite things to do and he couldn't help but groan as Tony pushed him to take more, the head nudging against his throat. All Peter could do was suck to the best of his ability, swirling his tongue around the shaft, unable to move because of the tight grip on his hair.

Spit was starting to run down his chin and tears were welling up in his eyes again when Tony finally started moving, easily setting the pace, moving Peter whichever way he wanted to. Tony kept telling him how good he was doing, how sweet his mouth was around his cock, how pretty he looked on his knees and it made his dick twitch, already creating a small bulge in his pants.

Tony fucked his mouth ruthlessly, making Peter gag with it, and Peter wouldn't have it any other way. He felt so dirty, filthy in the best way, taking everything Tony offered him and more, letting the man push him to his limits and beyond.

Precum spilled on Peter's tongue and he moaned again, one hand snaking down to palm himself through his pants, his hips bucking up almost involuntarily, grinding against his own hand as he sucked Tony's cock. He knew he wasn't going to last long and if the way Tony's movements were faltering slightly was anything to go by, Tony wasn't going to last long either, and after what was basically an entire night of foreplay he couldn't really blame him either.

With a loud groan Tony forced Peter to take all of his dick down his throat, shooting his load in Peter's mouth, hands shaking as his orgasm crashed through his body like a tidal wave. As soon as the taste of Tony's come hit his taste buds, Peter was done for, game over, and with the most pathetic whimper he spilled his seed into his underwear, adding to the sticky mess. Pleasure coursed through his veins and he panted heavily around Tony's softening cock, his vision whiting out for a moment.

"God, you're so perfect, baby, so sweet, always so good for me," Tony babbled, pulling out of Peter's mouth and running his fingers through Peter's hair. "Such a beautiful mess." Peter looked up at him with wide eyes, tear tracks trailing down his cheeks, his entire face flushed a delicate pink. "As much as I'd love to have you like this at all times... I think we should get you out of those dirty clothes." Peter could only nod, his head suddenly feeling far too heavy, exhaustion sweeping through his body. It had been a long night.

Tony got up from his place in the chair and wrapped his arms around Peter, carrying him to the bathroom to clean up, and Peter had to struggle not to fall asleep. He loved being like this, worn out and tired, safe in Tony's arms.

"I love you, baby," Tony pressed a quick kiss to Peter's lips

"I love you, too, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it <3


End file.
